


You, Took My World With You

by NotSoEvilPanda (Alexis_Payton)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Loss, One Shot, Sorrow, Soulmates, SuperCorp, it's not that deep, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Payton/pseuds/NotSoEvilPanda
Summary: “I missed you so much,” Kara confessed, her fingers brushing through tangled and damp strands of dark hair. “I wish—” her breath hitched.It was too late for wishes now.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 44
Kudos: 543





	You, Took My World With You

**Author's Note:**

> So I listened to With You from the Ghost the Musical soundtrack and got tears in my eyes and was like, pfft, the world is ending, I can’t afford to be a fucking sap during the end of days. I’ll just listen to this song until I feel nothing anymore. All versions and covers of it and desensitise myself. And after five hours of sobbing I got my period and thought okay, gonna be one of those months, isit? And then I wrote this. 
> 
> TW: Mind the tags, yeah? It’s not that bad, I promise. I tried to not go that deep, but it’s bad for a little bit and may be triggering for those who have lost a loved one.

The sunset was more beautiful than it had been in a long time, though Kara couldn’t quite remember when last she’d been still enough to simply enjoy the reds, pinks and oranges gathering over the horizon… Tilting her head back, her eyes fluttered closed. And even in the fading light, the sun made her skin tingle through the soft breeze whispering through her hair.

It was quiet. Tranquil. And a familiar scent in the air made her shoulders loosen, giving her body a weightless feel.

_What was that?_

Something citrus-like, not sweet or musky. Refreshing and crisp in a way that made her mouth water as she inhaled another greedy lungful, wanting to bath herself in the soothing scent. Her stomach swooped in recognition and her eyes flew open. Kara froze when she looked around and realised she stood in Lena’s apartment and had been staring out over her balcony.

What was she doing there?

She was dressed in an extremely comfy light blue pyjama pants and top set, like she was about to have a movie night and sleepover.

A lock turned at the front door and in a blind panic, Kara threw herself through the balcony doors and instead of taking off into the sky like she intended, landed on her hands and knees on the carpet right back in the living room.

“What?” she muttered to herself, but bit her tongue when Lena walked in, dressed in a flowery shirt and vest combo that Kara didn’t quite understand, but she looked pretty in regardless.

Maybe she should lead with that compliment when Lena discovered her sprawled on the floor of her home. The last time they spoke, Kara had said that if Lena continued to work with Lex, Kara would have no other choice but to treat her like a villain. It had been radio silence ever since. And she wasn’t naive enough to think they were on good enough terms for her to make it out of the situation with an awkward laugh and a wave goodbye when questioned about her highly suspicious intrusion.

Lena, however, walked right past her, heels clicking two feet away from her face.

Kara’s mouth fell open in surprise. “L-lena?” she checked, because maybe she was just being ignored; getting the silent treatment.

Lena continued on down the hallway like Kara didn’t exist.

“Hey, Lena, come on,” she shakily said, and jumped to her feet, realising with a pang that she didn’t have any powers.

Frowning, she rushed after Lena, who was heading for her bedroom, wondering if it was some new security system Lena had installed, and promptly froze when she was smacked in the face with the sight of Lena in a red lace bra, undoing her pants.

Kara squeaked in surprise and spun around. “Sorry!” she shouted, blinking hard and trying to get the delectable image of cleavage and soft belly out of her mind. Kara may or may not have had secret fantasies of falling asleep with her head resting on Lena’s stomach while she stroked her hair…

She received no response to her invasion, only heard soft footsteps padding into the bathroom, across the tiles, and the shower turning on.

_What was happening?_

Kara experimentally touched her own body. She felt solid; real. The walls were solid too. Whatever was happening, she wasn’t sure whether it was happening to her, or to Lena. It became apparent that the fault might be with her when she attempted to pick up a hairbrush from the vanity that seemed to be stuck to the surface, or rather her fingers couldn’t curl around the handle to lift it.

Her panic only escalated when Lena re-entered the room wrapped in a little white towel she immediately dropped and Kara’s brain promptly broke. She spluttered and gawked at gorgeous pale flesh until Lena entered her walk-in closet, mercifully releasing Kara from the spell so she could stumble out of the bedroom, gasping for air like she’d run a marathon with her powers blown out.

On shaky legs, she made it down the hall, through the living room and to the front door where she could touch the handle, but was unable to pull it open, or even twist it.

She was somehow stuck in the penthouse and… _invisible_? Invisible didn’t seem like an adequate description, but it was all she had for the time-being.

Kara was attempting to wake herself up, because the only sensible explanation was that she was dreaming, right? When Lena entered the living room dressed in jeans and a sweater and headed for her liquor tray, pouring herself a scotch.

“Aren’t you gonna eat something, Lena?” Kara sadly muttered as Lena downed two fingers like a shot, before refilling her glass.

Lena looked exhausted. Tense. Whatever she and Lex were up to, was weighing heavily on her shoulders. Was she there because of something they’d done? An experiment gone wrong or right since Kara was entirely useless in that moment… Lena wouldn’t ever attack her directly though. She wouldn’t…

They both startled at the loud banging on the front door. Kara wasn’t even sure it could be described as knocking considering whoever it was might have been using their booted feet and not their hands.

“ _Open the door, Luthor!_ ” Alex’s harsh voice reverberated through and Lena lifted a brow, tilting her head curiously, but startled when three gunshots were rattled off on the outside in quick succession.

_What was Alex doing?_

Angry now, her door still perfectly intact, Lena grabbed her tablet, pressed a few buttons, before she remotely opened the door and a red-eyed Alex barged in, tears on her cheeks looking furious and distraught.

“Where is she?” Alex harshly hissed at Lena who’d schooled her features, all prior irritation replaced by unaffected disdain.

“Who?”

“Kara! Where is she?”

Kelly came rushing in, behind her an entire security team that Lena waved off but remained crowded in the foyer and at the ready.

“Why would I know where Supergirl is?”

Alex let out a pained scream, lifted her gun and fired at Lena. Kara’s own scream caught in her throat as the bullets were absorbed by a shimmering shield in front of Lena’s chest, falling harmlessly to the ground after impact. She let out a breath of relief, her hands and knees shaking with adrenaline.

Lena tilted her head, confusion wrinkling her brow as she looked between Kelly and Alex.

“ _You_. You and your brother killed her!” Alex accused.

“What—”

“What?” Kara and Lena chorused.

“Don’t play dumb with me. I know it was you. And I’m going to make sure you pay for this.”

Kelly finally managed to gently pry the gun away from Alex and the guards stood down, only having stayed back on Lena’s silent command.

“We,” Kelly said and paused, seeming to search for the right words, “it would be appreciated if there was a body for the funeral. If your friendship with her ever meant anything to you, if you could do this one thing—”

“She loved you!” Alex screamed, the words seeming to hit Lena like a whip. “She fought for you! Even when you didn’t deserve it. And you do _this_? You allow this to happen? I don’t care who of you did it, but you are both complicit. Both of you killed her!” Alex ran at Lena, but Kelly somehow managed to place herself between Alex and the shield, while Kara and Lena stared with matching looks of shock and disbelief.

Kelly managed to usher Alex out with great difficulty, and Kara saw it was because the security guards had entered when Alex ran forward, to not so gently escort them out. Lena’s door closed in one of their faces who tried to talk to her.

The entertainment system flashed on; various screens projected in the air. Lena controlling them on her tablet and she didn’t need to search long. It was all over the news. Headline after headline proclaiming Supergirl missing and presumed dead.

Kara’s stomach rolled. Obviously, she wasn’t dead, she was right there. Wasn’t she?

Was this what death felt like?

Lena brought up a clip, Supergirl hovering high in the sky, blasting attack drones with her heat vision before a thick blast of kryptonite hit her and she went falling to the ground, the camera following her descent until she plummeted into the ocean.

Lena’s breath hitched and she stood there, watching the search party that had been at it for the entire day. And where had Lena been that she hadn’t known any of this was going on? Off in some secluded lab plotting how to control everyone’s minds? At least Kara knew she didn’t have anything to do with this, but still, she was so angry with Lena who abruptly dropped to her knees, a heart-wrenching wail tearing from her chest.

Kara looked to the screens where Supergirl had been declared officially dead, which could’ve been a cover up, but she instantly spotted why Lena thought it was real. Off to the side of the screen, Alex was openly crying in Kelly’s arms. Both of them, as well as Nia and J’onn, their faces hopeless and defeated.

No way they were acting. That kryptonite blast would’ve blown out her powers, if they didn’t find her in the water, she would’ve drowned in the middle of the ocean…

Outside, the sun was coming up and Kara realised that time was weird now. Lena had apparently stood there for hours on end, watching and waiting. And now her body wracked with sobs, pale fingers digging into the thread of the carpet and a lump rose in Kara’s throat, watching the way she shook.

She was dead. She was really dead.

Placing a hand on her stomach, Kara couldn’t take her eyes off of Lena who abruptly sprang to her feet and ran to the bathroom. Kara had followed after her on instinct and reached her in time to hear the retching noises as Lena threw up the contents of her empty stomach. Her body violently convulsed and she spat yellow bile into the toilet bowl before falling back against the bathroom cabinet, hair matted and sticking to her sweaty face while she trembled and continued to mournfully weep.

Kara couldn’t stand seeing her like that.

She couldn’t be dead.

Running toward the balcony, she exited the doors straight into Lena’s living room.

Frustrated, she ran at the doors again, jumping, projecting her body in a way that she knew she would throw herself clear over if it worked.

It didn’t, she landed on the living room carpet, her wrist snapping grotesquely, the sharp pain of a break going away as soon as it had flashed through her body.

Rao, she really was dead.

Lena’s grief-stricken lament rung in her ears and she rolled onto her back, blindly staring at the ceiling.

And was she in some sort of hell? Was she being punished for something? Would her afterlife be spent watching Lena in pain? Watching her family manipulate her and turn her evil? Was she being punished for not fighting harder? For not fighting in the way that Lena had needed her to?

Birds chirped loudly outside, and Kara remembered that Lena’s apartment building had an atrium up on the rooftop that was one of Lena’s favourite places. The wistfulness drew her from her own internal panic, realising she couldn’t hear Lena anymore and she got up, dragging her feet to Lena’s bedroom where she found her curled up on the bed, dressed in an electric blue set of underwear and one of Kara’s light pink button ups.

Lena’s eyes were closed, and her body shook with sad little sniffles as she pressed her red nose into the yellow cardigan bunched up in her fists. Kara couldn’t remember when she’d left the items of clothing there and mechanically walked to the other side of the bed and laid down, fixated on Lena’s face, tears leaking from beneath dark lashes even in her sleep.

Hesitantly, she reached out and covered Lena’s clenched fist with her hand. Her thumb brushed over Lena’s white knuckled grip and it had been a selfish need that had driven her actions, but Lena’s fingers uncurled and her breaths seemed to settle.

Kara didn’t understand. She’d thought Lena was done with her. Seeing her this distraught was jarring and a big part of her wished to be alive simply so Lena would stop being sad.

She let go of Lena’s hand, dark brows knitting instantly, before Lena wetly exhaled when Kara touched her face.

“Can you feel me?” Kara roughly wondered; her fingers wet with tears as she tenderly brushed the soft skin of Lena’s cheek.

Reverently, she stroked Lena’s shoulder, down her waist and up again. Wiggling closer, she ducked her head and Lena gravitated nearer, pressing their foreheads together.

“I missed you so much,” Kara confessed, her fingers brushing through tangled and damp strands of dark hair. “I wish—” her breath hitched.

It was too late for wishes now.

She had never believed in heaven or hell. But with everyone she’d lost, it had helped so much to believe in an Afterlife they could find eternal peace in. Happiness and contentment. She’d thought of herself as a good person. But would a good person be put through this torture?

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, she wanted to pull her nearer but it obviously didn’t work. She seemed unable to move objects, but her eyes fluttered closed and her own tears streaked over her face when Lena moved on her own, tucking her head beneath Kara’s chin and snuggled closer until they were entirely wrapped in each other.

***

Kara woke with a smile on her face until she remembered where she was and shot up in Lena’s bed, all alone.

Why did ghosts even sleep? She didn’t feel tired as she jumped off the bed, her pyjamas weren’t even wrinkled. The space she’d slept in showed no signs that it had been occupied.

It was disturbing, seeing your lack of existence like that.

She swallowed thickly and rushed out of the bedroom, coming to a skidding halt when she found Lena sat at her dining room table, dressed in a black three-piece pantsuit, hair up in a ponytail and her flawless face expressionless while she quietly cleaned a handgun.

Kara’s heart stopped. Was it even still beating? How was it fair that she could be struck with so much terror when she was dead?

“What are you doing?” Kara asked and Lena simply clicked the magazine back into place, stood and holstered the gun on the inside of her jacket. “Lena, whatever you’re planning—”

Lena stalked toward the door and a blind panic had Kara running after her. She couldn’t be left behind when Lena had that look of sheer determination on her face.

The front door opened and when Lena crossed the threshold, Kara grabbed onto her upper arm for dear life, her feet moving on auto-pilot, keeping up with Lena’s strides and she glanced triumphantly back at the apartment when she made it through. Maybe it wasn’t about the space, but about the person. Still, she clung to Lena, unable to take the risk of possibly losing sight of her.

Scrambling into the car, she climbed from the driver’s side, over the gear shift, narrowly missing Lena almost sitting on top of her, as she threw herself into the passenger seat and let out a breath when she didn’t fall through the undercarriage and wasn’t left behind when Lena drove off.

Maybe she could exist in a shared space with Lena? Kara had no idea how death worked, but she hated how useless she was to prevent whatever Lena was about to do. A few minutes past in silence, the sun setting and the world growing dark. As though the lack of light had given her permission, tears streamed down Lena’s cheeks, glinting in the headlights that past them every few minutes.

Kara reached out and placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder who inhaled sharply, shuddering beneath her touch. In awe, she quietly stroked over Lena’s shoulders, fingers dipping beneath her collar and watched some of the tension leave her in amazement. Maybe she’d been tasked to be Lena’s Guardian Angel? But was this the only power she had? To have Lena sense her touch without knowing she was there? To be unable to stop her from using that gun for whatever purpose?

They entered a set of ornate electronic gates, the initials L.L. welded into the metal bars.

Kara squinted up the gravel driveway toward the mansion that loomed over everything up on the top of the hill. It looked like something directly out of a horror movie. She glanced at Lena, who was gripping the steering wheel tightly as she steadily guided the car to the front steps, parked and exhaled softly.

Panicking, Kara stared between the front door of the Luthor mansion and Lena attempting to gather herself.

“You don’t need to do this,” Kara said. “Let’s go home. Let’s—”

Lena was out the door and had it slamming shut in Kara’s face before she could even think of following and oh no, she felt herself being torn away and a second later she was back in Lena’s apartment.

“No!” she screamed, frantically glancing around, running for the door and no, no, _no_! She beat her fists against the immovable door. This couldn’t be happening. She paced the living room and then ran at the balcony again, each time face planting on the carpet when she exited.

Frustrated tears pooled in her eyes, as she lay with her cheek pressed to the carpet, because she knew Lena was in trouble. She knew it as surely as she knew she couldn’t let her go through it alone. She had sought Lena out for a reason. They’d always been connected, from the very first time Kara had laid eyes on her, her breath hitching at the impact of her world irrevocably changing when those green eyes seemed to pierce into her very soul.

They had a connection…

Kara uncurled her fists and closed her eyes. She let her mind freely think of Lena. Of what she wore that day, the way she looked and smelled. The way she felt beneath Kara’s hands and how perfect it had been to hold her while they slept. Her body immediately began to fade and when her eyes opened again, her cheek was squished against hardwood floors and she stared at a familiar pair of heels.

She jumped up in triumph, her victorious grin fading when she took in Lena stood in front of Lex who leaned back against his desk, smugly grinning.

“I don’t care for your games,” Lena said, her voice deadly calm and it sent a chill up Kara’s spine. “Tell me why you did it.”

Lex let out a long-suffering sigh. “I did it for you.”

“For me?” Lena huffed out a bitter laugh.

“She was a distraction.”

“We barely spoke anymore. She hated me.”

“You still cared about her opinion. It was inhibiting you. Your actions were being driven not by what you thought was right, but what you thought _she_ would think was right. It was getting old. I didn’t spend years in jail, didn’t negotiate my way into this new world, finally getting everything I wanted, for my sister to care more about—”

The hammer of Lena’s gun was pulled down with a click as she aimed the weapon at Lex.

“What are you doing, dear sister?”

“I already killed you once.”

“And I saved you. The sole reason you’re here is because _I_ requested it. So that we can save the world together.”

Lena let out a sobbing laugh. “Do you think I care about a world that doesn’t have her in it?”

Kara gasped.

“Lena—”

“I was trying to do good. I knew that eventually she would see that and be proud of me. And now you’ve taken her away while she thought I’d betrayed her.”

“Lena—”

“Shut up!”

Kara and Lex both jumped in their skin.

“Where’s her body? You need to give her body back to her sister.”

Kara’s tears matched Lena’s down her face and she could only stare, her heart aching and sore, filled with regret, because how had she never seen it before? Lena had been such a big part of her life; of her happiness. And still she hadn’t _seen_ Lena. Hadn’t seen what had grown between them…

“If you kill me, you’ll never find her.”

Lena laughed chillingly and any remaining smugness left Lex’s face.

“You think so, _brother_? How is it that you and mother continue to underestimate me?”

Kara absently nodded her agreement. They treated Lena like an idiot whilst desperately trying to persuade her to their cause and keep her on their side because of her genius.

“You have until the count of three,” Lena coldly announced. “One…Two—”

“Lena—”

“Three.”

She shot him in the thigh and Lex hissed in pain, swearing under his breath.

“Where is she?”

He glared at her.

“You have until the count of three,” Lena threatened again. “One…Two...”

Lex lifted his chin.

“Three.” Lena grinned madly and shot him in shoulder.

“You better kill me, because security will be here soon.”

“Good point,” she agreed and aimed at his head. “One. Two. Th—”

“She’s not dead!”

Kara’s heart skipped.

“ _Liar!_ _”_

“She’s in the downstairs lab. Immobilised, but not dead. Not yet. That’s why there was no body.”

Kara could practically feel Lena’s heart racing along with her own. Swelling with hope. Lena rushed forward and hit the handle of her gun against Lex’s temple and he tumbled to the ground.

There was a banging on the door and she pressed a button beneath the desk, an alarm flashing, red lights going on and Kara could only assume she placed the room on lockdown before falling into the desk chair and typing on Lex’s computer.

Kara paced in front of the desk, filling with hope that she was alive, and even more love and admiration for Lena, her chest on the brink of bursting with it.

When the frantic tapping of the keyboard stilled as well as Lena, Kara rounded the desk and went to look at the screen. Her body lay on a hospital bed somewhere. Dressed in her Supersuit and her face was covered by what looked like the Black Mercy Parasite but was glowing a familiar neon green.

Her stomach tumbled and bile rose in her throat. Lena picked up her gun and began to move toward the door. Kara rushed after her, knowing Lex’s security guards were waiting on the other side.

“We should contact Alex, Lena. Get you some backup,” she suggested to deaf ears.

Lena probably felt she was alone in this and Alex would sooner shoot her than listen as she’d proved the day before. What must it have felt like for Lena to lose Kara who she’d once called her hero, who she thought she could always count on? Who did she have left when Kara gave up on her? Was it any wonder she stuck with her family? However awful they were, they at least consistently fought to have Lena on their side and in their lives…

Her heart stopped as Lena pulled the door open, firing point-blank shots at the guards before they could raise their weapons. She hurried down the hallway like some superspy and Kara wanted to say it was a side of her that she’d never seen before, but Lena had placed herself in front of Kara, attempting to protect her, so many times already. She’d saved Supergirl too, placed her in suits and shields to keep her safe and alive. When Kara was supposed to be the bulletproof one, she’d cowered behind Lena, all for the sake of upholding her lies.

And here Lena was, still fighting for her, still protecting her even when she thought Kara had given up on them.

A spray of bullets came flying down the hallway and Lena ducked into a little alcove. Kara instinctively covered her with her own body and they stood close, pressed up against each other, breathing heavily. Lena tilted her face up to Kara’s, brows knitted and Kara was mesmerised by the straining tendons in her neck, placing a hand against them and felt the throbbing of Lena’s racing pulse, the way she swallowed thickly as her eyes fluttered, their lips parted and nearly slotted together.

Kara wanted to kiss her so badly and her stomach tightened with need, heat rising up her spine and to the tips of her ears. Groaning, she stepped away, because she wasn’t really there and was somehow still managing to distract Lena when there was an armed guard coming down the hallway.

Blinking away the haze, Lena took in a breath and stepped out into the hall, shooting down the guard before she ran toward the end, slipped into a little parlour where she pulled back a book on the shelf to reveal a hidden doorway, because Lex Luthor was a tacky little man.

She tried two different codes and was let in on her third attempt, rushing down the steps with Kara hot on her heels who went right through her when Lena came to an abrupt halt and stared at Supergirl and the Green Mercy. Kara glanced back at her, Lena’s hand to her chest, looking very pale. Had she had anything to eat or drink besides alcohol since this whole mess started? Was she running entirely on adrenaline?

“Come on, Lena,” Kara gently urged. “I don’t know how safe it is here for either of us. Work your brilliant mind magic and get us out of here.”

As though she could hear the words, Lena sprang into action. She went for the sunlamp first, turning it on and shining it over Kara, who nodded her agreement. Her vitals on the monitors didn’t look good. She was near death, no doubt because the parasite had been modified and warped by kryptonite that was slowly poisoning her. Lena tapped away at the laptop that seemed to be keeping the whole operation going. With a whoosh, a mechanical operating arm reached out and injected the Green Mercy with a substance that made it give off a high pitched shriek before shrivelling up and falling to the ground, on its back like a dead spider.

Kara shuddered, taking in her pale, open-mouthed face.

Lena carefully walked forward and kicked the Green Mercy all the way to the other side of the room. She reached out a shaky hand and caressed the back of her index finger across Kara’s cheek.

“Kara?” she hoarsely choked out and Kara caressed her own cheek, watching the tender way Lena looked at her and touched her.

“Come on, darling, wake up,” Lena softly pleaded, tears in her eyes as she stared up into the sun lamp as though praying to it to work faster. “You need to stop me from being evil, remember?”

Kara laughed shakily, her heart hurting at how absolutely stupid she’d been.

If she could wake herself up she would, if only to stop Lena’s face from looking like that. Perhaps if she made contact with her body? Quickly walking up to the hospital bed, Kara touched her own head frowning at the way her hand flickered as though it was fading in and out of existence. Was she going back to her body, or was she—

Her body started violently convulsing, machines alarming at once. Lena frantically took in the beeping monitors, and Kara knew enough to figure out that she was dying.

“No, no, no, no,” Lena muttered and hurried over to the emergency trolley set up at the foot of the bed and rifled through the drawers.

“I’m sorry,” Kara softly told her. She would never have wished this on Lena. Watching her die. It seemed so cruel, but perhaps she’d been dying all along and her soul had been stuck in some sort of limbo, seeking Lena out. At least she had this chance to understand her feelings for Lena. To reaffirm that Lena was everything Kara had ever needed and wanted. She’d just been too stupid to understand that. “I’m so sorry,” she said as Lena ran back to her side, an auto-injector clenched in her grip.

“Stop!” Alex shouted, barrelling down the stairs, J’onn right behind her. “Put your hands in the air, Luthor.”

Lena raised her hands, the auto-injector glinting ominously beneath the sun lamp, more of Kara was fading, and _no_. They were going to blame Lena for this. She couldn’t leave her now. Alex was going to kill her out of grief. Kara saw the way she took in the monitors; the way Kara was crashing in front of her very eyes.

“What are you doing to her?!”

Lena’s face got that determined look and—

“Saving her,” she said and plunged the injector into Kara’s heart who screamed _no_ as Alex’s gun fired. Rearing up, she threw her body over Lena’s, wincing as the bullet bruised her shoulder, but she was too busy placing a hand beneath Lena’s head to keep it from knocking against the floor, as they went tumbling down.

“Kara?” Lena breathed against her chest and Kara almost passed out in relief.

“I love you,” she said, her voice hoarse with disuse and emotion. She was in her real body, one that still felt weak, but she couldn’t let go of Lena yet. “I love you so much,” she mumbled, and pressed her face into Lena’s hair, who shook against her, embracing her tightly.

“You’re okay,” Lena rasped, seemingly still in shock. “You’re not dead.”

“I’m not dead,” Kara said equally surprised and relieved. “Please. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“Then choose me. Please choose me.” She wasn’t sure if Lena understood what she was asking, as she herself was uncertain. She just wanted them to stop fighting each other. They were stronger together.

“We are.” Lena agreed and Kara blinked, she must’ve said it out loud and looked down into Lena’s teary face, but she was smiling, her hands stroking Kara’s face with reverence. “You’re alive…” Lena croaked, watery eyes sparkling with joy and Kara grinned back.

“I’m alive,” she agreed.

“I love you, too,” Lena said and Kara let out a sob of relief and held her tighter.

<<<<>>>>

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my PMS fic xx  
> @NotSoEvilPanda
> 
> https://youtu.be/3gBlGvwsRdc


End file.
